dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasebo City
Sasebo City is the Capital city of Amenbo island, it is found Southwest of the coast of South City. This Island is notable for being the place Future Trunks told Goku the Androids would appear. A large portion of the city was laid to waste by Android 20 (Dr. Gero). Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas A meeting of 2 demons, bringing a "god" down to earthCategory:RP Areas Cauli is sat at a buffet gorging herself on food at a stupid pace almost clearing out the whole buffet much to the confusion and or disgust of the other diners noticing this Cauli takes a stir fry to go with a hmph she leaves "good food must be cause they used onions" she slurps down the noodles absentmindedly wandering Akuma walks round the corner and bumps into Cauli. With blood covering her mouth and a single tooth stuck to her chin Akuma shouts at Cauli, "How dare you bump into me, lowlife!" Akuma then stops and realsies she lost her cool. She takes a deep breath and says, "Sorry, let me help you up, lowlife." Akuma holds out her hand smiling. Cauli gets up silently refusing the hand and quietly cleaning off the food knocked onto her she looks at Akuma and has rapidly gauged her and then in one swift motion punches her in the face knocking her over "to have the audacity to ruin my meal AND call me a lowlife, stay down their in the dirt and do not offend my eyes with your presence again" Akuma raises up, grabs Cauli faces and smashes her into the dirt. "How dare you say that to a Demon God! You have no respect or manners and I was trying to be nice, lowlife!" Akuma says, pushing Cauli's face further into the mud. Cauli sweeps her leg pushing her into the dirt as well and begins grappling with her "a god huh? well i don't care if it was a normal person or the creator of all existance themselves no one i repeat no one gets away with calling anyone a lowlife" in her grapple she is on top of Akuma punching at her arms which are blocking her face Akuma reversals Cauli's attack and begins kneeing Cauli. A crowd begins to gather around the two, mostly consisting of males. Akuma then begins trying to punch Cauli in the face but her arms block the punches. Cauli grabs Akumas arm and pulls herself foreward headbutting Akuma, unfortunately Cauli had just hit into something as stubborn as she is and neither give an inch. Akuma looks left and right as she notices the crowd wolf whistle and throw money towards them. "Filthy lowlifes." Akuma quickly headbutts Cauli down then aims her hands at each side of the crowd and begins charging ki attacks. A viel of strange flames pass infront of her enveloping the 2 "what are you doing aiming at the others when your target is right in front of you" cauli clenches her fist and the sphere closes on them moving them else where "if you are a god well lets see you fight like one" Aftermath of battle: Akuma and Cauli Both fighters are beaten up at this point and barely holding up anymore "god or not i won't lie this has been fun it has been a while since i had a fight quite like this" she charges at akuma ready to land the final blow. Akuma doesn't have enough energy to move and takes the attack to the face, sending her flying into the mud. It then begins to rain. "How can a lowlife beat a god?" Akuma coughs up blood while trying to ask a simple question. Cauli stands up licking her lips "maybe you are less than you think maybe i'm not some lowlife, the name cauli so don't forget it" she holds her fist out only to fall down from the strain of the battle "and there goes my chance to look cool" Akuma begins to laugh. "I am usually fair, but not this time." Akuma leans over and clicks her fingers in the direction of Cauli. A red magical circle appears for a second before shattering. "Oh yeah, I can't use my powers here." Akuma laughs a little before coughing up a lot of blood. "i have no idea what that was but its nothing i have seen before" she seems to just lie their due to how drained she is. Akuma basically coughs up 5 litres of blood before saying, "You're not so bad for a lowlife. I smell this world's demons in you, you have pride don't you? More than just a name, you have a title don't you." Akuma looks slyly at Cauli. "pride i have a title i don't suppose cause i have always thought if i wanted respect and the like my fists suit me better than something after my name" Cauli manages to flip herself over so the rain can wash off part of the mud "I see, you didn't gain your title yourself." Akuma laughs a little,"I became the demon god using my ingenuity and power, so I understand where you are coming from, but you should have a little bit of pride in where you came from, whether it be nobility or poverty." Akuma says looking directly up. "i suppose you could look at it like that, heh you sound like my mother oh we onikora should be proud of our demon heritage. I could have a title and it would make me no different you have a title yet here you are in the mud same as me, fighting and thrills thats what i live for amd the lofty heights they take me too" Cauli holds her fist skywards smiling as she procliams "Ha, you simpleton, just looking at the next opponent as your life. I live to hurt, to conquer and to complete my dreams. I have no time for the 'gods' of this world to keep my power suppressed. I have stuff to do!" Akuma shouts at heavens. She then laughs a little, "Have you heard that love and hate are the same coin, just two different sides and that the more you hate someone the more you love them? I think it is ridiculous. The lowlife that came up with that must be as delusional as me." "well whatever floats your boat their, its a simple goal but it gets what i want to do and it fulfils a need" she finally manages to get to her feet "well see you for now if you need a challenge come a knocking just dont expect an easy ride flames are dangerous you know" Cauli smirks Akuma laughs, "I was getting hungry anyway, goodbye lowlife." Akuma says, before she begins falling into the black blood that moved underneath her. Before completely dissolving into the blood Akuma says, "You're kind of cute for a lowlife." then laughs until only the black blood is left. "Black blood huh, what a strange being" Cauli then registers the cute comment and has a wait what face for a few seconds she shakes it off and goes back to her normal confident grin before holding out her hand and wreathing herself in flames they compress down making a small shockwave as she teleports off. lets grab a beer and kick some rear, cause its time for a beatdown bar brawl. Cauli is stood in the center of the bar standing over an unconscious off duty sailor with a broken bottle in one hand a glass of ale in another "right then you idiots seem to think you can take me and the crew on do you? well then lets make this interesting. If you win well then you can do whatever the hell you wish and i wont object or resist but if i win you dogs will be under our command" She smirks goading them on "or are you "men" scared to face a girl like me?" Kidd stood next to her smirks "Yargh. Ye far too nice Cauli. They ain't gettin no choice an since t'pirates in 'ere 'ave just lost their jobs now they don't 'ave anywhere else to go." A pirate shouts "EY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BASTARD!" Kidd pulls out a pistol and shoots a pirate captain in the head "HAHHAAHAH! Well yer boss is dead an' yer ship is on fire." Smoke can be smelled from outside. "So really. You wanna be joinin me an' me fine crew. HAHAHHAHA!" Some of the nearby pirate back away others charge weapons drawn at the pair of plundering pirates who just stole their jobs. A lady who is drinking beer holds a gun strait to her side and shoot everyone that charged. She sips her beer. "Now, I wouldn't do that now, would I?" she says as she holsters the gun. They recognise her as Alice, the Vigalante of the West. "Fancy seeing you two dumbasses here. One being the dumbass and the other for being with the dumbass." Akuma walks through the door, leaving a hole in it. She then walks over to the bar and says, "Can I have the strongest drink you have?" The barman hands her a drink and then says, "You might want to leave, missy, there is a fight that just broke o-" But before the barman could finish a blade comes out of Akuma's neck and suddenly cuts off the barman's head. "Missy? Pitiful lowlifes." She eats the glass and drink and turns to face the fight. Cauli is at the center of the charge fighting members off one handed not letting any of her drink be spilt "come on its just one of me, is there no one among you that can keep up" a single pirate clearly more skilled than most of the rest throws in some good punches and actually makes Cauli dodge "not bad you're first" she cracks him in the chin sending him flying to the door where a ginger haired boy stands in wait holding his elbow. Bastion picks up the unconscious sailor "i really don't like this way of doing this" he looks towards Cauli and then Akuma seeing their drive and determination before sweatdropping "b-b-b-but i really would rather b-b-b-be on the r-r-r-right hand of the d-d-devils than in their paths" he carries the sailor to the ship and returns rather swiftly. Kidd smirks "Ah Ye be the lad that carried off cubi. Pleasure to meetchya." he says as he knocks out a fairly bulky pirate "Carry 'im off for me wills ya." Bastion carries the sailor off. "Gad Caulie 'ow'd you find this wimp. Ah well I s'ppose 'e gets t'job done." He says as he knocks another sailor to the floor. He turns to face Alice. "Oh hey there m'dear. How's yer liver 'ealin up I 'ope I didn't 'urt ya too bad." He says with a grin. He notices Akuma "Ey lass!" He shouts "Been a while!" he walks over to the bar past the fighting with a drink in his hand "We really have to stop meeting like this my dear." He grins Alice takes a sip of her beer as she shoots a soldier in the back of the skull for getting too close to her. "Stop hitting on girls, dumbass." She sips her beer. Akuma looks to her right, next to the bar counter there is a pirate, cowering. Akuma hands Kidd some rum and points to the pirate, "You want this one?" Kidd nods in approval. Akuma grab the pirate by the collar and throws him into Cauli sending both Cauli and the pirate through the wall. Akuma's neck breaks as she looks completely back, "Sorry, Cauli." Akuma says sarcastically with a sadistic smile on her face. A mouth also opens up on Akuma's neck, she then pours rum into it. Cauli re-appears in the bar dusting herself off "that was a minor inconvience, dropped him off at the boat before returning and as for Bastion you can blame Cubi for that one the kid started swabbing the deck and cooking food without request so yeah decided to keep him on" Cauli ducks under 2 pirates pushing their heads together knocking them out "hmm persistant aren't they" she starts throwing the ones putting up a fight into a pile on the other side of the bar as Bastion walks back in. Bastion moves throughout the brawl seeming pretty adept at avoiding people, he walks past Alice dodging her shot by tilting his head "e-e-e-e-excuse me ma'am just p-p-p-passing through" he walks past carrying a pile of sailors again dodging a shot this time by jumping" Kidd smirks "Aye look at this, fine rum to drink plenty of pirates to beat and surrounded by pretty women. What a day to be alive Eh?" He says with a laugh as he takes a swig of his rum and shoots a pirate running at him. There are now significantly less pirates in the bar. Those left are either dead or running away so it's practically just the four of them now. "Good going m'ladies. What a team we make." He takes a swig of beer "It's always nice to be helped out by lass's as lovely as yerselves." He smirks. "Hey, atamoton, shut it before I rethink my decision to kill you." Alice says as she walks behind the bar and gets a case of beer. "Lets take all the beer here." Akuma stops drinking her wine and 'corrects' her body, she then turns to Kidd, "I was helping? Well whatever, I'm hungry and I spy some delicious food." She says looking at the dead barman, she puts down her cider and jumps the bar. A hand moves the cash register towards Kidd. "Why don't you take that again." Akuma sees two posters as she goes down to to grab the barman's severed head. She takes a look at the first one. It says, -WANTED- and then shows a picture of Akuma, 250K Zeni reward, wanted for 25 counts of murder, 12 counts of cannibalism, 10 counts of theft and one count of PDA. The other poster says, looking for these two, it shows a picture of Cauli and Akuma mud wrestling and says, wanted for professional mud wrestling. Akuma gives the second poster to Cauli and then throws the wanted poster on the ground, she then begins to dig into the barman. "finally some recognition" Cauli flips a rushing attacking while taking a drink of her ale the crowd is thinning out now "i think we are starting to run out of candidates" "I'm more of a rum fan myself." Kidd says grabbing a bottle ripping it open with his teeth and taking a swig "What ye chattin' Cauli. We have two fine candidates right in front of us, I'm sure at least one of these lovely lasses would be 'appy to join our little crew." He says winking at Alice with a smirk before taking another swig. "Ain't that right cowgirl." he grins Alice sits back down before shooting Kidd's bottle of rum. "I don't see why not," she says. She sips her beer. "Why would I want to though? Following a robot near a cannibalistic daemon and a crazy lady that gets craizier when she sees a cool power?" Akuma carries on eating the barman's corpse Cauli knocks out the last few standing pirates then downs her drink "ahh that was a nice stretch and Alice i resent being called a dumb ass i'm a fighting idiot with a one track mind i'll have you know. Eh well i think we got a few more deck hands" Kidd smirks at Alice "Well fer one I'm only part robot. Just me left 'and ye see. Two t'canibal girl ain't with us she just turns up from time t'time. And finally it's better to be on the same side as the crazy girl I think. Plus ye gets to spend more time around the most handsome pirate on the seven seas." He winks and smirks. "We could always be usin a girl who knows 'er way around a gun." "Yeah... No thanks. Now can I load all this beer onto my car? Oh, wait, I am a girl, I definately need help! No I don't. At least not from an ugly swab such as yourself." Alice says as she picks up a few cases and puts it into a black van. Akuma is enjoying the taste of the barman's flesh. Cauli sits down at one of the tables taking one of the unspilt drinks "whatever i'm only tagging along cause i can stretch my legs and get into a fight every now and again, that and maybe i will run into a challenge as thats what i live for." Kidd smirks "Trust me love I weren't gonna offer ye an 'and anyway, you can carry yer own bloody baggage." He takes a swig of rum "Though were you to join meh crew you could kill all the pirates you wish so long as they weren't mine not to mention the gold and rum. I do like meself a bit of gold an rum." He laughs "We could always be usin a capable set of 'ands. But I suppose you made yer mind up. Enjoy yer beer dear." He grins and sits by a table leaning on his chair with his feet up as he drinks his rum. "I hate rum..." Alice says as she exits the bar with the rest of the beer. Her car is heard driving off, and a few grenades are thrown through the broken windows. A 3rd meeting a prelude to battle Cauli is flying above the city sensing out power levels and things that interest her, she is not wearing her normal saiyan attire but instead a sky blue dress. "Hmm its been a while since i had a good fight, but i have been a bit too reckless with my soul burn" she winces while saying this "hmm is there anyone here who may prove a challenge for me?" Kalin happened to be resting in the town, fleeing here after a conversation with Alice turned sour...and riddled with bullets. As he laid on one of the rooftops, he caught the scent of Firewood in the air, despite the lack of chimneys on nearly every building. "Where is that coming from...if I didn't know better, I'd say it was...oh, I didn't look up yet." Upon turning his head to the air, he could see a shape too small to be a flying vehicle zipping through the air. "Would you look at that. It is her, after all..." Cauli pauses almost airbreaking noticing Kalins energy "huh that seems familiar hmm. I think it was Kalin hmm and it seems he has powered up significantly since we last met maybe he can provide some entertainment" With that Cauli slowly decends till she is face to face with Kalin "so we meet again it seems" "Indeed. Its good to see you again, Cauli."Kalin replied, a smile on his face. "What brings ypu around here...and , uh...you look...different." He said, noticing her blue dress. He also noticed some slight burns on her body, but he made note to ask about it later. "heh yeah I kind of uh incinerated my armors so uh yeah decided to wear a dress for once, as for why i'm here i suppose i'm just ambling looking for entertainment same as usual." Cauli lands on the roof she seems considerably less intense than usual "What about you i'm doubtful the secrets of your past lie on this roof" "Even the smartest detectives need a break. It wouldn't be advantageous for me to 'Burn myself out', as it were. Besides, I made the decision long ago to never let the mystery of who I once was overtake the importance of who I am now...Im sorry, I still can't get over the dress. Who knew you could actually...wait, no, that's Alice's issue. In any case, you look nice. Beautiful, even." Kalin said scratching his head. The last time he'd said those words, he got a sniper rifle aimed at him. "Still with the flattery eh? Not like i mind" Cauli hears mention of Alice and laughs awkwardly "Oh right her yeah i've met her she is a strange one to say the least i can never quite figure her out" She rubs her head laughing a little "it seems even a man of mystery has trouble with her eh?" "Heh, I like to think she's less troublesome than she makes herself out to be. She's been through quite a bit, after all, and after some experiences, its hard for anyone to be normal... Am I making sense there?" "well i suppose thats true, that being said i dont really think i can comment on normality considering. So have you managed to find the power you sought last time we conversed? As you certianly feel like you've improved." Cauli smirks knowing she is pretty much leading this one "Yes, I suppose I have. If I'm right, and I normally am, you're not far off from suggesting a sparring match. Am I on target there?" Kalin said, knowing it was coming to this the moment he saw her in the air. "If so, I'd be more than happy to show you my strength." "oh my was i really that transparent? I thought i hid it rather well" Cauli acts coy about it but everyone knows that she is just running with the facade "well if you are offering i am not one to refuse the offer of a fight" "Glad to hear it." Kalin said, backing away from Cauli, and opening his robes, in preparation for the battle. "maybe not here though i think we need a place with more space and less people dont you" Cauli gestures towards the wastelands "it would be better if we didnt have ot hold back" "Fair enough. I can tell your style is destructive in nature. And I'd hate to win only because you were being safe. You'll just have to get me there, if you don't mind a little extra weight?" Flames of a forgotten time Cauli is walking around finally back in her saiyan armor, she has several item of food she is gorging herself with. She appears to be lost in her own world and as such seems to be bumping into people as she walks and doesn't aknowledge it. A man in faded military clothing and firemans boots under a large black fading and shot-up trench coat and fadora. She accidently bumps into him. "Hey, watch it." the gruff voice says. Cauli turns around "or maybe you should be careful not to collide with me" she notices the food knocked from the bump "damn it my cinnamon rolls were there, so you going to take responsibility for that big man?" The loss of food made Cauli quite confrontational The large burly man looks down at the girl. "I sugjest you appologise for your tone, woman, and walk away." "hmmm yeah no I don't think i'll appologise to a person who refers to me as woman like that. Oh and note how i didn't call you a man" Cauli downs the rest of her food in a swift motion she is smirking now "so i'm gonna stand here and talk like this what are you gonna do about it?" The man slaps her across the face, landing her on her butt. "Woman, know your place!" he yells at her. Cauli starts laughing "oh man i didn't think people like this still exist" she flicks herself up dusting herself off she gives a swift uppercut to the chin forcing him back "and your place is back there where you wont bother me" The man swipes a line green glowing hand and the ground below her vaporzes, throwing her far down a hole that is quickly covered by dust. "You're a nuisance. Shut up." He begins to walk away. Cauli's laughter is echo-ing through the hole getting close as she floats out of the hole "you're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to douse the flames that are me. Interesting skill you got going there here have a taste of mine" Cauli flicks her finger in a slashing motion a single spark flashes and he is struck by a slash of concentrated flame. He lets his sheild take the heat of the blast, his body barely getting a rise in tempature. "Shut up, woman." He turns and vaporizes her armour, leaving the undercoating. The man forms a sheild in a circle under him and floats up to her. Cauli twitches slightly not at the lack of clothes more that was her last set of armor "well then i may be slightly pissed off less holding back me thinks" Cauli goes super saiyan her aura flame like her hair turning blond and more spiked her eyes turning cyan she moves in a instant throwing a barrage of hits between jumps to help make it harder for him to react with his shield before finally grappling him and suplexing him into the ground. All visable bruises heal on the man's body, as her punches barely got past the sheild. A bubble sheild forms around her, then quickly condenses into the size of a golf ball. Her entrails are dropped as the bubble fades. "That's what you get for your incompetence, woman..." The man begins to walk away again, being sure to take the unvaporizes eye peice as a trophy. the entrails shimmer and fade away Cauli is stood on a building "there is no fun in fighting someone like that i find no enjoyment where stuff like that can happen" she watches him walk off letting him beleive he won